Peter Pan: Living the Skip Beat Fantasy
by Railway Station
Summary: Kyoko had always believed in fairytales. Then, one day, she met him while crying. And he could fly... and take her away, to the land of fairies, mermaids, pirates- to a story of fantasy and eternal childhood. Loosely based on Peter Pan. AU ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: The New Role

**PETER PAN: LIVING THE SKIP BEAT FANTASY**

DISCLAIMER: The awesome Skip Beat belongs to Nakamura Yoshiki (-worships- Nakamura faith!). Peter Pan was originally written by J.M. Barrie, plus the many adaptations/versions.

Summary: Kyoko had always believed in fairy tales. She had always wished that she could fly, so that she could fly away from and escape from her life. Then, one day, while crying in the forest, she met him. And he could fly... and take her away, to the land of fairies, of mermaids, of pirates, and to a story of fantasy, and of eternal childhood. Loosely based on Peter Pan.

A/N: Author's notes at the bottom of the chapter!

**EDIT: This chapter was revised and reposted on 07/04/09. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oi, Kyoko!" Sawara called out as the distinctive, pink-clad girl walked into the talent section of LME.

"Eh? Ah, hai!" The girl nodded in response, walking over and bowing politely to her superior. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sawara-san. I was just about to go and do some cleaning in the LoveMe section."

Sawara peered at the girl, who was rising into fame much faster than he had ever anticipated, yet completely oblivious to it. He shook his head. "No, not today." He pulled open his drawer, and pulled out thick envelope. He handed it to Kyoko. "The details for your new job just arrived this morning. I accepted it for you. It's a movie."

Kyoko's eyes widened. This was a first. "A movie?"

Sawara nodded. "It's loosely based on the story of Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?" Kyoko repeated, her hands already taking out the file containing the script from the envelope. She flipped through it, and saw the summary. It read:

_**"PETER PAN: LIVING THE FANTASY"**__  
"Wendy had always believed in fairy tales. She had always wished that she could fly, so that she could fly away from and escape from her life. Then, one day, while crying in the forest, she met him: Peter Pan, and his fairy, Tinkerbell. And he could fly... and take her, to the land of fairies, of mermaids, of pirates, and to a story of fantasy, and of eternal childhood."_

There was a silence. Sawamura looked at Kyoko expectantly. Kyoko's eyes were as wide as saucers. More silence.

Then, a small voice spoke up. "..._f-fairies?_"

* * *

_"C-Can... you teach me how to fly?" Wendy's voice shook a little from the request, and she hesitated a little, but the desire in it was true and clear. If only she could fly, she could leave this place, this place that selfishly called itself her home._

Two hours later, Kyoko threw her arms over the table in frustration, and repeatedly banged her head against the table. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy..." She muttered under breath. "Come out, Wendy..." There was a pause, then she straightened, and once again stared at the script in front of her.

Her new role was yet, another puzzle and another challenge. She had so looked forward to playing Wendy after hearing her story, but the deeper she looked into her character, the more she noticed differences in Wendy's behaviour and her own, that she couldn't understand.

In the story of Peter Pan, Wendy is taken to Neverland, a place where children can play all day, and never grow up. Actually, it sounded like the magical kingdom of Kyoko's dreams. But though they had such a wonderful adventure there, in the end, Wendy leaves to go back to the 'real' world.

_If it was me, I would NEVER do that, _Kyoko thought to herself, frowning at the silly Wendy. She couldn't understand.

_Why did Wendy leave? Why did she want to grow up?_

Then, there's the deeper matter, with understanding her motives, and her heart. _What exactly did Wendy feel towards Peter? _No matter how much Kyoko tried to think about it logically, she couldn't grasp it.

Kyoko's eyebrows were now scrunched together in deep thought and concentration. When even that technique didn't work, she frowned some more, brightened, and reached out to take out her trusty, secret weapon-of-acting from her bag.

The weapon that has been the symbol and reminder of her journey, and goal, to become a first-rate actress.

This secret weapon has not failed her yet.

"Ai-ya-ya, you're stuck on ANOTHER character?" Ren's deep, disapproving voice (as imitated by Kyoko), even in doll-form, had an authoritative air. "Really, Mogami, I thought you can do better than this. As a sempai, I am very disappointed in you."

Kyoko was nodding and listening eagerly, taking in the words like a silly puppy waiting for praise. Somehow, listening to Ren (and really, herself) criticising her always makes her feel better. Though come to think of it, Ren has been extremely nice and forgiving to her lately, even though she is still always having trouble with her roles and always having to ask for his help.

"You have to observe people more," Ren-doll was lecturing to her. "So you will be able to imitate anyone and in any situation any time you want, for when the time comes for you to use it in your acting."

Now Ren (doll) was sounding like her 'father', Hizuri Kuu.

At this point, Kyoko decided to, as always, turn to her last resort. She reached into her bag again and rummaged for her cellphone.

"Cellphone, cellphone... Ah!" She held it and waved it in the air triumphantly, her poor grip on the sleek surface almost causing her to drop it.

"Ahhhhh!" Both arms waving wildly in the air, she caught it, just in time. Then, she calmed and dialed an almost-familiar cellphone.

"Doo doo... Beep." She reached Ren's voice mail, which was normal for a busy actor like him. She pondered whether to leave a message, then suddenly remembered Yashiro mentioning to her (for some reason, very apologetically and very determined to explain all the details of Ren's movements to her) that because he and Ren were pushing to finish his murder drama as quickly as they could, Ren was, regrettably, going to be very busy for the next few days.

Guilt tugged at Kyoko's heart. Of course, he couldn't be there for her all the time. She must be very annoying, not even trying hard enough to figure out her own roles on her own.

"Doooooooooooooooo... Click."

Startled out of her thoughts, it took only a moment for her to realize that the familiar tone signalled that she had past the message-recording limit, again. With a sigh, she closed the phone, and slid it back into her bag.

Well, if she was going to tackle Wendy on her own, at least Sawara had excused her from her usual LME duties today so that she could concentrate and work on her new role.

Finally, she got up. "I am going to go outside," She announced to no one in particular, least of all to the Ren-doll now carefully put back into her bag.

* * *

She found herself on the roof, the same place she had gone to calm down when she first joined LME, and had been upset by thoughts of her mother. There, she had taken out 'Corn', and 'Corn' had taken all her sad feelings away.

Remembering the time, she took out the much loved, multi-coloured rock. Perhaps, again, Corn would come and save her.

_Are you a fairy?_

Kyoko startled from the sudden voice in her head. It seemed familiar. Who? Who had said it?

_My wings... they're trying to grow. But every time they grow, they would get crushed by my father's big hands._

Maybe, the answer was within her after all.

Kyoko took in a breath of fresh air, and closed her eyes. The story of Peter Pan- and her memories- began to unfold.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This fic is only LOOSELY based on Peter Pan (or the idea of it, really). The original story will be altered slightly (or quite a lot) to fit this fic! Hope you don't mind, and enjoy!

I have my high school finals this November, and then there's the possibility of NaNoWriMo… So this fic will be in slow progress for a bit. (Sorry!) Not only that, I am aiming for a dream/fantasy-like style, so will be particularly nit-picky with my words before I post each chapter. **EDIT: **I am now writing madly as I go, in hopes that the story will go where I want to without me screwing something up.

Read and review plz! More feedback + more ideas means more UPDATES!


	2. London: The story begins

**PETER PAN: LIVING THE SKIP BEAT FANTASY**

_Chapter 2_

_

* * *

  
_

The sky exploded, as war planes dropped their bombs all over London, lighting the sky with bright flashes of orange and red. It was war-time. On nights like these, many a family would huddle together, in a secure shelter, and pray for their safety and the safety of their loved ones in war.

All families, except for one.

It all started early in the evening.

Mr and Mrs Darumaya, last saw their daughter (officially named 'Wendy' but affectionately nicknamed 'Kyoko-chan'), at around four o'clock, while they were having their tea. Their last words to the girl were most probably "Come and have some tea, Kyoko-chan." It was most likely from Mrs Darumaya, because Mr Darumaya's idea of conversation is typically a grunt. 'Kyoko-chan' had politely declined, and quietly retreated to her room- as usual.

At about four-thirty, Kyoko had finished packing her duffle bag. If the Darumaya couple had been in her room more often, perhaps they could've prevented it. But if you'd even suggested such a thing to them at the time, they probably would have looked at you, all horrified, and insisted on respecting their darling Kyoko-chan's privacy.

By five o'clock, Kyoko had thrown her bag out her window in a truly old-fashioned style and manner, and walked outside, mumbling about a walk. As the Daramuya couple were busy making Daramu's to decorate their restaurant, they didn't go outside, and therefore didn't see Kyoko's bag crushing Mrs Darumaya's precious roses in the garden. They nodded their agreement enthusiastically to Kyoko's suggestion.

By five-thirty, the sky was getting darker and darker, and as Kyoko grew hungry (she could only save so many chocolate bars), she began to waver and wonder if running away from home was really a good idea. However, she recalled her weeks of planning and determination to go and search for her mother, and possibly her father if he was still alive in the army. Almost fifteen minutes after thinking all this, she noticed that she had no idea where she was and couldn't get back even if she wanted to.

At six-o'clock, right when one would expect all to be at home having dinner, the planes came and the bombs started. At this point, Kyoko is now feeling extremely miserable and when the bombs started- well- booming all over the place, she began to freak out. She tried to go inside a café or something at first to hide, only to have the doors shut right in front of her face. She quickly learnt to follow the other running people in the streets, eventually stumbling her way to a public bomb shelter.

At seven o'clock, Kyoko fell asleep in the shelter, having had quite an adventure today running away from home, and amidst occasional frightening thunderous bombs, managed to fall asleep there for the night, amidst the sound of bombs.

And so, that was how one particular family was not hiding away together that night.

* * *

The next morning… Kyoko yawned, and opened her eyes to find herself very cold. More importantly, the bomb shelter was empty now, save for her. Probably, they had gone home to their families.

She walked over to the door of the bomb shelter and placed an ear to it, listening. It was silent. Kyoko decided it was safe to go outside again.

An almost-bright blue sky greeted her, letting her know that it was probably just after dawn.

Briefly, she worried whether the Darumaya couple were alright, and felt very bad about herself for doing something so horrible to them when they had been so kind to her, but reassured herself, knowing that they would probably be better off without her anyway. Plus, they did have a bomb shelter in their backyard, after all.

The streets were almost completely empty, save for a few random strangers, none of which paid her any attention. Kyoko, now fully and utterly lost in another district, walked randomly. She guessed she would have to find a job, and then a place to stay.

Seeing a 'recruiting now' sign on one of the buildings, Kyoko walked into the building with a big sign over it labelled, "LME".

"I would like to apply for a job," She told the receptionist of LME. "That one," She pointed at the sign.

The receptionist glanced at the sign. "Ah, well, which department do you want to enter?"

Kyoko blinked at her. "Uhh… any one of them, I guess?"

"I mean, the singing department? The acting department? Or the talent department?"

Kyoko thought about it carefully. She couldn't sing and she wasn't sure she could act, either. She didn't know what talent was, but it sounded good. She must have some kind of talent she could use. "Talent, please."

The receptionist pointed her to a door. "Then please go that way. The one you need to talk to is --- Sawara. The auditions for that will start in 10 minutes."

"Thank you," Kyoko bowed.

* * *

"Sawara-san?" Kyoko said as she walked through the doors. "I want to participate in the audition in 10 minutes and enter LME. Or else…" The air grew colder and colder, almost haunting, as Sawara felt demons whisper "Die… torture in the sixty-six levels of hell… Wife and children…"

Sawara gulped, but was nevertheless impressed by her threa- uh, determination. "Come right through. Y-Your name?"

"Ky- No," Kyoko remembered. "My legal name is Wendy… Darumaya." Kyoko paused. Then, she added, "But I want to debut as 'Kyoko'."

At the audition, Kyoko's task was to improvise the role of a girl reuniting with her mother. But, thinking about her mother, brought about her angry, demonic aura. "Mother…" Kyoko's voice was almost menacing, instead of touching. "You… have… come back… for me… I…" Kyoko couldn't respond. Just the thought of her mother hurt her. She knew her mother would never come back for her because she hated her. How could she portray the feelings of a daughter who was loved by her mother when she couldn't even imagine it, or believe it, herself?

She just stood there, eyes disbelieving, not responding.

Sawara, and the President of LME, shook their heads. Kyoko walked sadly out of LME.

The audition had brought out her hurt feelings towards her mother. Tears started welling in her eyes. Now what was she to o, when she couldn't even pass such a simple audition? Where could she go? Glancing around, she found a park named "Kyoto Reserve" in bold, copper lettering. The sight of it comforted her, almost reminding her of Japan, her home.

She found a secluded place surrounded by trees, close to a small stream. She would be near the flowers, the stream, the trees, the birds, and no one would see or hear her while she cried. It was her perfect sanctuary.

That was where she first met him.

* * *

A/N:

SORRY! This chapter is finally up at last! I'm not happy with it at all, but updates of SOMETHING are better than nothing, right?

Also, I made minor revisions in Chapt 1 along with this update but nothing that will affect the plot. Please re-read if you have time, although it will not be a necessity.

I've been trying to plot over these past few months (and then I lost those notes! Argh!), now I am just writing as I go. I have a general idea where I want to go with this fic, with some details, but who knows what will happen? :D

Next chapter, things will definitely start moving forwards!


End file.
